


Drowsiness

by lynnaria



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnaria/pseuds/lynnaria
Summary: There's only one thing that can keep Dorothea awake.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Kudos: 49





	Drowsiness

_Home. Home. I wanna go home._ The same thought had circulated in Dorothea's head constantly as of late. _Tired. I'm so tired._

Her feet ached, not only was she on her feet all day but she was also in heels. Her feet would throb in pain as she walked on to stage, but she always managed to smile and carry on, focusing on the crowd instead. They would ache when she was mingling with a bunch of uptight nobles. She ignored it.

When the day was over, though, she finally had time to think about it. _I can't keep my eyes open. I'm so tired._ Reverberates throughout her brain.

When she walks through the doors of the cottage, her feet still ache. Her vision barely works. She sets her bag in the kitchen. It feels a lot heavier than it actually is.

The only thing on her mind is landing on top of her pillow, that is, until she actually opens the bedroom door. Petra is sitting at the desk, a cord in one hand and a bead in the other. She's so concentrated that she barely realizes that Dorothea is home. She turns her head, hair slipping over her shoulder. 

"Dorothea?" She says, a smile already illuminating on her lips.The way she says it always about knocks Dorothea off her feet. 

Dorothea smiles back at her. Petra jolts up to hug her. It's a strong, firm hug. Dorothea would be frightened if any one else hugged her like this. With the nobles and wealthy men she had attempted to court before the war, she found her self scared of panicked when they hold her, arms encapsulated her, trapped her in place. With Petra, it feels safe. Secure.

The princess plants a kiss onto her cheek, stepping back to look in her eyes, but not letting go. "How was work?" She asks.

Dorothea is almost too distracted to reply. "Good." She says. She knows it wasn't good. It was exhausting. But she forgets about it in the face of Petra. All her negative thoughts melt away.

"I'm crafting a necklace for you. I had not been wanting you to look at it." She tells her. 

"For me? That's so sweet of you." She replies, basking in the gaze of her partner.

"I know you have possession of much jewelry, but none of it is like the kinds we make in Brigid." Petra looks away, a little flustered. "I was not sure if you would be liking it." 

"Aw, Petra, I'd love anything you got for me." She says, wholeheartedly. And it's true. The thought of Petra doing something for her is better than the actual gift could ever be.

Petra still pouts, slightly. Dorothea pulls her into a kiss, hoping to calm her doubts. 

Dorothea still finds it hard to believe she was lucky enough to be dating a woman like Petra. Petra is so charming, so hardworking, and down to earth. All of that and she's still a noble. She's so unlike all the uptight aristocrats Dorothea had been with in the past. Maybe it's because she isn't from Fodlan? Her beauty wasn't anything to be skimmed over, either. Her skin was bright and radiant, even the scars that littered her body somehow managed to look stunning. Dorothea had all but given up on her fairytale dream of falling in love until Petra came along, asking her to travel together after the war. 

Dorothea had thought she was ignoring her flirtatious actions at first. In reality, She just didn't know Dorothea was sending signals at all. It wasn't until their 10th kiss that Petra had brought their relationship into question. It could be chalked up to a cultural difference, but Dorothea thinks Petra just doesn't know much about romance.

"Would you like to lay down?" Petra asks, head tipped to the side.

Dorothea can't resist the urge to pull her closer. She buries her face into the other woman's neck. "I just want to stay like this for awhile." She whispers.

She knows the second her head touches the pillow she'll be asleep, anyway.


End file.
